Let it go
by MikoYami1
Summary: A song fic


**b"Let It Go"/b**

There was a while blanket of snow all across kingdom that was once in summer. The green leaves that were once blooming with life were now icicles. The green leaves were frosted and frozen over. The branches were hard and frozen over.

The hills around the tears covered gently with snow the area untouched by human.

 _I The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen ./I_

A young woman was sitting in castle, her red hair the only color in the sea of blue. The wind surrounded her but she also seemed she was the cause of the wind. She looked like she was in pain, she was holding her head in pain.

 _I The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried /I_

She had done everything in her power to hold back her powers from her people to keep it hidden from herself. She had let it slip one movement due to anger, one slipped emotion and all she had been hold back slipped. Now the whole village knew.

 _iDon't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know/i_

How could she let it carelessly slip, she had been having so much fun she had met such a handsome man and they had danced till the late evening. She even had her first kiss, after being locked in a castle for so long it was nice to treat like a human being a woman. Then a her temper got the best of her and she let it go.

 _ILet it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door/I_

If only she wasn't promised to another, another awful man that wanted her for her kingdom and nothing else. She didn't want to be that kind of unhappiness in her life. She already spent so much time unhappy she didn't want to lose that one moment of happiness.

 _II don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway/I_

She was caught up in her emotions of her power just a chance to let her powers go. She didn't notice a man walking up to her with brown hair. He seemed to have been the only one brave enough to be near her. He had wanted to protect her, save her from herself.

 _IIt's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all/I_

"Tsukiko," he called, "Tsukiko," he shouted again, his hands reaching her hands, "Please I am here," he had walked to the tallest mountain following the blizzard. He had set himself on this mission he wanted to be the Hero. No he was going to be the Hero of this story.

 _iIt's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free/i_

"No," Tsukiko shouted, she held up her hands she didn't want to hurt him. She was already hurting so many people she couldn't hurt him. He was the last person she wanted to hurt. He was the only man she had loved and had loved her back. Took her in while he showed her compassion and love, "don't come near me Yamato I don't want to hurt you,"

 _iLet it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry/i_

"You are not a monster," he shouted "you are so much stronger then you believe," He was moving closer to her, "I believe in you," he spoke "I know your strength," he was close to touching his hand moved closer her. He could feel her skin she felt so cold.

 _iHere I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on/i_

"don't touch me," Tsukiko shouted an icy place around her as she screamed she didn't want to hurt anybody. She was a danger to her people around. The cold around her hit Yamato's heart as he finally touched her and tried to calm her down.

 _iMy power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back,_

 _The past is in the past /i_

He ahd to step back as he felt his heart grow cold and icy, "my Tsukiko," he spoke, "you are not a monster," he put a hand on his chest, "I know you will overcome this fear," he held out white rose for her hold.

 _ILet it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone/I_

The storm around Tsukiko stopped as she stared at her frozen lovers face, "no," she said, the storm around the kingdom had stopped a bit, "Yamato," she spoke, she put her hand on his face, "Please," she begged "don't do this to me," she kissed his frozen lips and could feel warmth a few moments before warm arms around her.

 _iHere I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway/I_

"True loves kiss could thaw a frozen heart," he spoke and kissed her back, "accept my love and I will free you from feeling cursed," he kissed her normally gloved hand. Her fingers felt warm once again as she smiled and the ice around them began to melt and the kingdom saved.


End file.
